Chaos Machine 5e
1:The character never existed (Character simply vanishes from existence and their companions memories, leaving their equipment in a heap where they vanished. They cannot be resurrected by anything short of a wish spell, not that anyone would remember them to make that wish anyway) 2:The characters strongest stat and weakest stat swap places completely. 3: The Character becomes a human. If the second roll shows a 1, this change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2, this change lasts 72 hours. 4: The character loses a random piece of equipment from what they currently have equipped. 5: The character suffers a spontaneous heart attack, or organ failure comparable to that if they have no heart. Characters not reliant on having a physical form are dispersed for 24 hours instead. (Fort save, DC20, save or die) 6: The character is transported 30+1d20 Miles in a random direction, appearing safely there instantly. 7: The character is hurtled 1d10+5 minutes into the past, appearing exactly at the location they're standing. 8: A random piece of currently equipped equipment becomes intelligent 9: The characters weakest stat decreases by 2 points permanently. 10: A random piece of the characters equipment becomes +1 11: The character randomly gains 1d100 x5 gold 12: The character is suddenly turned to stone (Fort negates, DC 20), and can not be restored to normal without a stone to flesh spell. 13: The character is transformed into a random monster, using the random encounter generation to determine what. This transformation lasts 1d4+2 days or until remove curse has been cast on them. 14: The character is physically hurled into another plane of existence 15: The characters weakest stat increases by 4 16: The character is suddenly and irrevocably infused with a small spark of power (level up) 17: The characters gender, even if they lack one, is turned to male. A male character who gets this result has his strength increased by 2. 18: The character is suddenly teleported 1d100+20 miles in a random direction. 19: The character is struck with a random illness. 20: The character is shown his true place in all creation, the realization of the sheer size and scope of the multiverse damaging their sanity, decreasing wisdom and intelligence by 2. But may roll an intelligence check to know anything about the multiple planes of existence. 21: The character suddenly gains a pair of random wings that burst out of their back. All clothing and equipped items change shape to accommodate these new wings as though you always had them. The character is the only one aware that he has not always had the wings Angel wings - flight speed 30 (Average maneuverability) Demon wings - Flight speed 30 (average manuverability) Pixie wings - Flight speed 40 feet (Poor maneuverability) Wasp wings - Flight speed 60 feet (Good maneuverability) Beetle wings - Flight speed 50 feet, +1 natural armor (Good maneuverability) Phoenix wings - Flight speed 35 feet, Poor maneuverability, Fast healing 1 Seraph wings - Flight speed 50 feet, Good maneuverability, wings glow like a torch Dragon wings - Flight speed 60 feet, DR5 against element of color(Perfect maneuverability) 22: The character is suddenly turned into a random inanimate object. This change can only be dispelled by a wish spell. All equipment the character was holding or using is folded into their new form, making it irretrievable.(use random loot generator to determine) 23: The characters race is suddenly changed to dwarf. If the second roll shows a 1: This change lasts permanently, if the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 72 hours. 24: The character is suddenly teleported 1d10+5 feet into the air 25: All pieces of this characters equipment are suddenly broken, and can not be equipped until repaired, even magic items. 26: The character falls hopelessly in love with a random party member regardless of gender or sexual compatability 27: The character becomes “time locked” for 48 hours. If the second roll comes up as 1 the character becomes slowed. While slowed the character can only act every other round in combat. If the second roll comes up as 2 the character is sped up, and acts twice every round while in combat. 28: The characters race is suddenly, and randomly, changed to another from the PHB. They are the only ones unaware that they have not always been this race. This change lasts until dispelled with Remove curse. 29: The character loses the ability to speak all languages other than Common 30: The characters race is suddenly changed to Elf. If the second roll shows a 1: This change is permanent. If the second roll shows a 2: this change lasts 72 hours. 31: The character is given a random piece of magical equipment 32: The character is hurled 1d100 x10 years into the past or future 33: The character's eyes turn into serpent like slits, granting them improved dark vision, but imposing a -2 penalty on all charisma based checks(except intimidate). 34: The character randomly gains a cosmetic change that has no effect on stats or abilities. This addition is permanent 35: The characters class changes to a new one at random. They have no memory of ever being their original class. 36: The characters weakest stat drops to 10 37: The character shrinks one size category permanently 38: The characters race becomes Tiefling. If the second roll shows a 1: This change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 72 hours. 39: the characters weakest stat increases by 2 40: The characters gender, regardless of not having one before or not, is changed to female. A female character who gets this result has her charisma increased by 2 41: The characters strongest stat is reduced by 4 42: The character is randomly transported to another planet in the solar system 43: The character begins to absorb arcane energy from their surroundings like a Sponge absorbing water. Any arcane spell cast on you, including damaging spells, works twice as well. This effect lasts 48 hours. 44: The character shrinks two size categories permanently. 45: The character begins to age twice as fast until remove curse has been cast on him 46: The characters race becomes Half-Elf. If the second roll shows a 1, this change is permanent. If the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 72 hours. 47: The character is suddenly stricken with intense pain, losing half of their current hit points 48: The characters strongest stat is increased by 4 49: The characters lungs are suddenly replaced by gills, they can no longer breathe outside of water. This is permanent. 50: The character shrinks to the smallest size category possible. If the second roll shows a 1, this change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2, this change lasts for 1d6 hours. 51: The character begins to age in reverse until remove curse has been cast on them. A character who becomes a child has his stats all fall by 4 and they are considered a small creature. 52: The character becomes a random undead 53: The character becomes the source of an anti magic field. This lasts 48 hours. 54: The characters skin randomly changes color every hour for the next 24 hours 55: The character is cursed with the ability to see and communicate with the deceased. 56: The character and a random party member swap bodies(and everything that would entail, including physical stats, and equipment) for 1d3+2 days 57: The characters age is reduced to the point they become a child. A character who becomes a child has his stats all fall by 4 and they are considered a small creature. If the second roll shows a 1, this change is permanent and they must grow up all over again. If the second roll shows a 2: The change lasts for 1d4+3 days 58: The character grows one size category permanently. 59: The character is transported into a purgatory contained within a priceless ruby sphere until the sphere is broken. The Sphere appears on the ground where the character vanished from, but the character keeps all their equipment on them. The inside of the ruby is considered a pocket dimension, and cannot be damaged from the inside. This also means the trapped character cannot communicate their plight. All characters who can see the sphere know instinctively that it becomes nearly worthless if broken. 60: The character gains knowledge of the location of a random artifact 61: The character is possessed by a demon lord until they pass a dc 22 wisdom save 62: The character explodes in a shower of golden coins, 50 for each pound the character weighed. The equipment the character had is lost in this process. Nothing can reverse this except for a wish spell. 63: An evil doppelganger of the character pops into existence in a random country. Neither the original nor the doppelganger is aware of the others existence 64: The character randomly grows 2 size categories permanently 65: The characters race is changed to dragon born. If the second roll shows a 1: This change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 72 hours. A player who becomes a dragonborn must roll randomly to determine their color. 66: The character immediately forgets everything about his own identity, including relationships with the party members, But remembers things about the world around them and their quest. 67: The characters gender is swapped. If the second roll shows a 1, this change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2 this change lasts for 72 hours. 68: The characters strongest stat is set to 30 for 24 hours 69: IT'S TIME TO DO THE NASTY!!!( The character is spontaneously thrown into a mindless orgy of all possible versions of themselves throughout the multiverse for 24 hours) 70: The character grows to the highest possible size category. If the second roll shows a 1 this lasts for 1d6 hours. If the second roll shows a 2 this change is permanent 71: The character inspires feelings of love in every sentient creature that sees them, regardless of gender or sexual compatibility. Player characters present when the chaos die was cast must roll a wisdom save equal to 15 + the character that rolled this effects charisma modifier or also be afflicted. 72: The character is put into a situation where their life depends on getting help from someone they have wronged. If the character has wronged no one, roll the die again. 73: The characters age is automatically set to the highest possible for their race. They will die in 1d6 in game months if they can not find a way to restore their youth. 74: the character becomes bio-luminescent, shedding light as though they were a candle. This effect can not be controlled and is always on. 75: The character and another character in the vicinity are spontaneously fused into a single being for 36 hours. This temporary, but arguably more powerful, character uses the better stats from among both characters, the HP of whoever has the highest, and the race, gender, and class of whoever rolled this result. This fused character has access to the knowledge and experiences of both characters. 76: The character begins to shrink slowly, losing 10% of their height everyday until they can no longer be classified in a size category, at which point they are considered dead. this effect can not be removed with anything less than a wish spell. 77: The character is transported back in time to the most important moment of their life for 5 minutes. Any changes they make have no effect on the time line. 78: The character is randomly aged to the "prime" for their race 79: The character is randomly transformed into a non magical animal. If the second roll shows a 1 the change lasts for 12 hours. If the second roll shows a 2 the change is permanent 80: The character begins to grow by 5% everyday until they grow too large to fit into a size category, at which point they will destroy the planet through sheer physics in 1d10+5 days. This effect can not be reversed by anything short of a wish spell 81: The characters race is set to half orc. If the second roll shows a 1: This change is permanent, if the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 72 hours. 82: The character is stripped of all titles, wealth, and items. Any NPCs who were friendly towards them before become hostile. This is permanent. 83: The characters soul leaves their body, immediately re-incarnating. Somehow, this does not kill the original body, though it does take a -4 penalty on charisma based checks. 84: The character becomes a random magical animal for 1d3+2 days 85: the character is teleported a mile above a random country and must survive the fall 86: One of the characters items is afflicted with a random curse 87: The character is able to speak and understand all languages they hear for 72 hours. 88: the character experiences intense hallucinations 89: The character is transported to the bottom of the ocean and must survive the journey back 90: The character loses the ability to cast spells for 48 hours 91: The characters blood is replaced with a random object on the following list. (Sea water, Goats blood, Potion of minor healing, air, fire, Sand, Ice) 92: The character becomes a visual copy of another in the party. Though they retain their gender, age, and race, they believe them self to be the 'original', and suspect the other of being an evil doppelganger/twin 93: The character becomes a "hybrid" of their original race and a random new one. They lose one of their current racial abilities in favor of one from the new one. If the second roll shows a 1: This change is permanent. If the second roll shows a 2: This change lasts 24 hours. 94: The character is randomly named king or Queen of a small nation 95: The character gains the ability to see the future 96: The character immediately finds themselves in the possession of a magic item of their choosing ( no artifacts) 97: The Character becomes Psionic 98: The characters stats all increase by 4 99: The character ceases aging, and is no longer afflicted by disease or poison, magical or otherwise. They cannot die of natural causes or from energy drain effects. 100: The character is granted one Major wish